Hair Dye
by Gasp- Dead Deer
Summary: Accidentially stumbling across a man with hair issues, Sakura learns the hard way what 'mind your own business' really means. Because now she's up at two in the morning doing someone's hair.


Thought I'd try my hand at a one shot, though it's not my first. It's just a random thought that came to me one day.

I don't own Naruto

Enjoy!

* * *

Traveling with the new team Kakashi was just as boring as sitting in my office at the hospital. The only difference is that I'm going deaf because of Naruto yelling at Sai for calling him dickless. So when we finally stopped for a break, I was the first to shoot away from camp, saying I'd be back within 10 minutes.

The silence that followed as I sped away from camp was a welcomed gift. My ears were still ringing, and I could hear Naruto's voice in my head even away from camp.

I came across a small pool of water that fed into a nearby river, and I crouched down and stuck my face in the cool water. I came up because I heard rustling and a few soft curses.

Grabbing a kunai, I stealthily made my way down the rocky shore of the river, and came upon a puzzling sight.

Standing on the opposite side of the river was a man crouched down by the water, rubbing furiously at his long gray hair, while his partner watched with the same befuddled expression I wore on my own face.

Said man looked over to me when I dropped my kunai in both shock and confusion. He made no real effort to try and attack me, just kind of looked at me, and then back at his partner, who was still cursing under his breath.

Knowing that I really would end up regretting this- _hello, _they were obviously strong shinobi that could easily kill me, I cleared my throat.

"Excuse me, but, uh, do you nee-" "_No_" the answer came before i even finished my question, and the man continued to ruffle his hair viciously.

His partner, who I know I've seen before, I just couldn't place it, looked at me. "Thanks chicky, but I think he's throwing a tantrum. He'll be fine" he said nicely, and I nodded.

I was just about to turn around when I saw a familiar little bottle next to the man kneeling on the ground. Squinting, i took a look at the color.

Black.

Pieces started to fall into place, and I took a step back. The man standing-Kisame, I remembered now, looked at me. "You'd better leave. I saw that look" he said, and I realized that he saw the look of realization that came over me.

I ignored his words for the moment, and looked at the man by the water, who had paused in scrubbing his hair. Instead, he settled for boring his blood red eyes into my own green ones.

Itachi Uchiha had _grey hair_?

At _23_?

I couldn't stop the words as they came out of my mouth. "You've gone grey _already_?"

Kisame moved in the blink of an eye to tackle Itachi into the water when he lunged at me. "I'd go _now_" he said, and I took no more than 2 seconds to get the hell out of there.

I ran into Kakashi on my way back, and he looked at me quizically. "Where were you?" "I was having hair problems. I'm good now" I said and started back towards camp.

Xx

Xx

We had gotten home later that night, and I was curled up in my bed dozing away. I was rudely awoken by three drops on my head. I cracked one eye open, and saw a tall shadow looming over me. I saw his partner passed out against the wall.

"What the hell do you want at 2 in the morning? Get the hell out" I said, and half heartedly threw a kunai at the Uchiha in my room.

He caught it and dropped it. "Fix it" he said, and I raised an eye brow. "Your attitude? Sure" I said, and prepared to punch him in the face when his partner started to mumble. "hair chicky" he said, and I raised my other eye brow. "At 2 in the morning? _Really_?" I saw he wasn't going to budge, and so I sat up. "down the hall, two doors to your left" I said, and he left my room.

I got up and shut the door, locked it, enhanced it with chakra, and then crashed on my bed. "Dumb ass" I said as I closed my eyes.

This time, my whole bed dipped down, and I was yanked by my collar up and down the foot of my bed, bending me at harsh angles until I hit the floor with a bang. "Ow! Hey! What the hell are you doing?!" I yelled, and Itachi dragged me, by my riding-up-dangerously shirt, down the hall and into the bathroom.

I hit the wall and saw stars for a moment when the light flipped on. Itachi chucked the bottle of hair dye at me, and knelt by the tub. He removed the shower head and let it hang by the cord as he flipped his hair over his head.

Deciding that I had no more choices, I grabbed the bottle and began to work the dye into his long, soft, fluffy-

Yeah, I got the goo into his hair.

We had to wait for half an hour, in which time I slumped over the tub as I fell asleep, but I got nudged awake when Kisame said time was up. I got the shower going, and started to rinse his hair.

All the dye fell right out, leaving his hair a shade or two darker than it had been.

"You have got to be kidding me."

Xx

I had hospital duty at 6, but I stumbled in around 7:30 due to 39 failed attempts, and one successful attempt, at dying Itachi's hair black. I had an hour of sleep from 5:30 to 6:30, and then I spent half an hour all but boiling my hands trying to get my black hands peach again. Then I had to clean up the bathroom from hair dye, and get ready to go.

Tsunade was not happy to see me walk in late.

"You're on clean up duty!"

Xx

Hope you liked it! Tell me what you think!


End file.
